The Disney Experience
The Disney Experience is an animated comedy crossover adventure film directed by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller. Premise When Kooky's (Dee Bradley Baker/Rebecca Parham) crystal heart necklace malfunctions, causing her to turn into a human and a dog back-n-forth whenever it glitches, she and her friends, Kelly (Kristen Bell) and Joey (Seth Green), must find a way to fix the necklace and soon find a world where every Disney character lives in peace and harmony and a girl who is shown to be a princess but with a villainous side. Plot Years ago, Kathie's mother was taking Kathie to the beach where her necklace is being held by her father at the beach. Her mother sings to Kathie as she walks to the house as Kathie's father saw his wife and daughter. He gave her the necklace Cast Main *Dee Bradley Baker - Kooky (dog sounds) **Rebecca Parham - Kathie (Kooky's human form) **Tara Strong - *Raven-Symoné - Kelly - Kooky's best friend from **Symoné also voices * Seth Green - Joey - Kooky's best friend * Mackenzie Foy - Jazz Harris Antagonist * Allison Janney - Missy - Kooky's rival * Alanna Ubach - Ronnie Gomez - A former minion of Princess Melanie * Anne-Marie - Princess Melanie - A princess who is the niece of Princess Ivy. ** Anne-Marie also voices as Emma Disney Several characters from films and shows appears with their original/current voice actors/actresses. The DuckTales characters also appears with the exception of some characters due to copyright. Seth MacFarlane provides the singing voice of Launchpad Minor * Emily Blunt - Samantha (Kathie's foster mother) - She only appears in the beginning where Kathie was nearly captured by Princess Ivy. She is the foster mother of Kathie. * Paul Rudd - Kevin (Kathie's father) - He only appears in the beginning where he and Victoria have to give Kathie to Samantha to protect her. **Rudd also voices as Thomas Hopper and John Davis from The Amazing World of Supermarket. * Lauren Miller - Victoria (Kathie's mother) - She only appears in the beginning where she and Kevin have to give Kathie to Samantha to protect her. **Miller also voices as Mary Harris from The Amazing World of Supermarket. *G. Hannelius - Morgan - She only appears at the beginning where Kathie was nearly captured by Princess Ivy. She is Kathie's cousin who took care of baby Kathie. *Catherine Disher - Dr. Pam Thompson - She is the * * Silent Cameo * Thomas Baker - He only appears at the beginning where Kathie was nearly captured by Princess Ivy. He is shown to be Kathie's ** His name was revealed in the book. * Paperboy - He only appears at the beginning of the movie where the * Quotes * Kathie: Any plans, guys? * Launchpad: I got one! We should sneak into a potion factory and find a potion for your necklace. * Kathie: That is a very good idea! ---- (At a bar, Ronnie is holding a glass of liquid where Melanie is shown to be upset.) * Ronnie: Look ma'am, I can explain. * Princess Melanie: You idiot! * Ronnie: But- * Princess Melanie: I sent you to end her, not save her! Can't you get that straight?! * Ronnie: I understand that you're upset but if I could get one more chance- * Princess Melanie: Another chance?! What do you think, death grows on trees?! There's only one left! You are out of chances! * Ronnie: Melanie, please. * Princess Melanie: Forget it! I'm going there (the party) and I'll take care (as in ending Kathie) of that little brat (screams) myself! (Due to Princess Melanie's screaming, each glass breaks. Ronnie gets down to avoid the broken glasses as Jazz hears Melanie screaming as she fell down on the ground.) * Jazz: Oh no! ---- (Kathie glitches into the DuckTales room where the characters are chatting until they notices Kathie.) * Kathie: Uh... Hi? (They suddenly grab their weapons and look at her.) * Kathie: Whoa whoa, guys. I can explain. (Puts down the cane) You see, umm... I'm a girl who loves adventures. * Launchpad: Wait, what? * Kathie: Yeah. My name is Katherine. Or Kathie. I'm pretty sure there is a interesting town where we usually have many wonderful gems and things there. * Gyro: Huh... What kind are you? * Kathie: What kind? * Launchpad: Are you a pilot? * Kathie: No. * Gyro: An inventor? * Kathie: '''No. * '''Scrooge: Do you have love for money? * Kathie: No. * Donald: Were you tricked? * Kathie: No. * Webby: '''Do you have some spy gadgets? * '''Kathie: No. * Scrooge: Were you captured? * Kathie: No. * Beakley and Webby: Tied up? * Kathie: No. * Dewey and Donald: Lost a parent or a sibling? * Kathie: No. Are you okay? Should I get out of here? * Louie: I have to assumed you were finding a dime and yet someone was chasing after you and the dime. * Kathie: No. Goodness. Who would do such a thing? * Launchpad: Were you broken up by someone? * Kathie: What? No. * Scrooge: Are you rich? * Kathie: I'm not even a millionaire. * All but Scrooge: Neither are we! * Webby: Now for the million dollar question: Did your friends helped you with adventures and quests? * Kathie: Well technically, yes. * All: She is an adventurer! ---- (Princess Melanie was Transcripts The Disney Experience/Trailer transcripts The Disney Experience/Transcript Promotions/Tie-ins * (TBD) made a Kooky plush with sound effects. * IHOP made a blue pancakes with marshmallows and chocolate to promote the movie and book. * "The Disney Experience" book was release in TBD along with the movie with the same name and "The Disney Origin Experiences". * FYE promotes the movie with plushies, a DVD, comics, * The movie * Trivia *This movie features many characters from TV shows, movies, and video games. * This movie is similar to Ralph Breaks the Internet, The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, Coco, Zootopia, My Little Pony: The Movie, Shrek (1,2), Enchanted and Toy Story (1,2,3). * "Friends" (sung by Anne-Marie) is heard in the club. ** It is heard again but this time, it's sung by Jim Rash and Anne-Marie. * The film will combine multiple mediums of animation. **This film will also explore the blending of 2D and 3D animation. **The original characters will be in traditional animation while the various characters from Disney and Pixar will use both 2D and 3D animation. **2D will be use for the flashbacks and 3D will be use for the rest of the animation. ** This film will be ** It will *The movie Cameos * The Disney and Pixar characters will make cameos in various places. * The Amazing World of Supermarket cast makes a cameo include Jazz Harris and Lou Williams. * The "DuckTales" characters appears when Kathie glitches into the room. * Wreck-It Ralph characters makes a cameo at the club. *The characters later appear at the party. *There are some characters from classic movies *A box of cookies from Alice in Wonderland can be seen in the bakery. * * Similarities to Disney movies * The scene where Kooky's heart necklace glitches and transforms her into a human and also teleports her to the DuckTales room is similar to the scene where Vanellope glitches into the Disney princesses line-up room. * During the scene where the police goes after Kathie, it's similar to the scene where Lightning McQueen is being chased by Sheriff. * During the scene where Kooky is * During the scene where Princess Ivy nearly captured Kathie (when she was a baby), it's similar to the scene where Ursula's sister, Morgana, threatens to have Melody fed to her pet tiger shark, Undertow. * During the scene where Melanie is trying to destroy the crystal, it's similar to Princess Ivy is trying to destroy the amulet of avalor with a rock. *The scene where Ronnie was betrayed by Melanie is similar to the scene where *The scene where Kooky is looking for a new necklace is similar to the scene where Mario is looking for Princess Peach. *The scene where Melanie yells at Ronnie is similar to the scene where Queen Narissa yells at Nathaniel for failing to give Giselle the poison apple. *The world where Disney characters live will be a combination of both Oh My Disney from Ralph Breaks the Internet and Zootopia from the film of the same name. *The scene where Melanie/Emma yells angrily at Kooky for telling the truth about her true colors which it is similar to Ernesto shows his true colors at the stage. *The scene where Kathie, Jazz, Launchpad, and Joey are going to the potion factory is similar to the scene where Shrek, Donkey and Puss heading to the potion factory. * The scene where Kooky takes off her necklace after she turns into a dog is similar to the scene where Coraline * The scene where Kathie and her friends go hang gliding through the Disney world is similar to the scene where Buzz Lightyear flies through the terrain of Zurg's planet. * The scene where Kelly and Joey turned into mermaid and merman is similar to Ariel turned into a mermaid. * The scene where the soldiers were * The scene where Joey was hit by * The scene where the gang * * Songs * A Wonderful Life for Little Kathie *All Hail the Queen *The Grand Tour! *Find a Way to Fix it *Friends * * Category:Friendly Girl's Ideas Category:Crossover movies Category:Movies Category:Disney films